


True Love (Part 1)

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You and your sister are the last of the faerie race.  The only beings keeping chaos at bay.  But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?





	1. Chapter 1

You stood there staring at the human, blood dripping from your hands. You cocked your head to the side, “You know usually I don’t torture humans. I usually stick to demons. But today you humans just really seemed to piss me off.” You flapped your wings and the girl’s face lit up with terror, “Are you some kind of evil angel?” You threw your head back and laughed, “Honey do my wings look feathery to you?” The girl shook her head “no.” You stretched your wings out they were a beautiful Y/F/C. “That’s because I’m a faerie.” Sam and Dean busted into the room guns drawn, “That’s enough.” You turned to see the Winchesters staring back at you. The monsters you’d heard about at bedtime. You swallowed hard. You didn’t think the tall one would be so attractive. You shook your head. No fae’s don’t have these feelings for Winchesters.

You smirked at them, “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.” Then you blew sleep dust in their face. Dean went down fast, but Sam stood there gun pointed right at you. “Relaxing has nothing to do with why this gun is pointed at you. What did you do to my brother?” You looked at him blankly. Maybe he needed an extra dose, because of his size. So you blew some more in his face….nothing. You stomped your foot. Sam looked at you, “Would you please quit blowing dust into my face, and tell me what the hell you did to my brother.” You gulped, “I used my sleeping dust on the both of you, but for some reason it’s not working on your gigantic ass.” Sam laughed, “Aw poor little faerie’s tricks aren’t working?” You spun around and turned into a Y/F/C ball and floated out the door to safety.

***

You sat there with your sister trying to figure out why your magic didn’t work on him, “It doesn’t make any sense Rayia. It worked on Dean, but not on Sam.” Your sister shook her head, “I don’t know Y/N, maybe Cas will be able to tell us.” You frowned, “Yeah, with my past with Chuck he’s not likely to tell us anything. Let’s go see the honeybees.” They appeared on his cloud, “Hello Cas.” Cas jumped, then turned around, “To what do I owe the pleasure ladies?” Rayia smiled up at him, “We need to ask you something.” Cas smiled, “Sure thing girls.” Ray smiled at the angel, “Earlier today Y/N had a run in with those Winchester monsters.” Cas sighed, “Rayia how many times do I have to tell you they are not monsters.” You sighed, “You have your opinion Cas and we have ours. Now when I had this run in with them I tried to use my sleeping dust, but it only worked on Dean. Why?” 

Cas cleared his throat, “It appears Sam is your soulmate. It says it all right here in this book.” Cas handed them an old journal. You looked at your sister before taking the book, “Ray this is mom’s journal. The one she used to write in every night when she thought we were asleep.” Rayia took the journal from you and opened it flipping through the pages. “Y/N here it is. Here’s where it talks about our powers not working on our soulmates.” You sighed, “Why did my soulmate have to be one of those monsters Rayia. Why?” Your sister hugged you tight, “It’s ok we’ll figure this out. You don’t have to be with him if you don’t want to be.” You sighed, “But you don’t understand sissy. He’s calling to me. Even now, and I’m all the way in fudging heaven for chuck’s sake. How the hell am I supposed to stay away from something that strong. And you know if we’re fighting them and he tells me to do something I’m done for.” Your sister rolled her eyes, “Chuck damn it Y/N their father is the reason our mother is no longer here.” You looked at her, “You don’t think I don’t know that. I was there in the doorway between the worlds hiding that day too. I watched as he beat her down, and then stabbed her like she was just some trash he’d scraped off the bottom of his boots. You don’t have to remind me what kind of monsters the Winchesters are, but is it my fault that my stupid heart picked one?” At that you disappeared.

You sat alone in the park, in your human form. You didn’t notice him walk up behind you. “Excuse me Miss. I’m Agent Jimmy Page with the FBI, this is my partner Agent Robert Plant. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions about the so called animal attacks.” You sighed as you looked up into his hazel eyes and your heart skipped a beat, “I won’t be much help. I just got to town, and what does the FBI care about animal attacks anyway.” Dean sighed, “We think there’s more to it, that’s what.” You threw your head back and laughed, “Come on boys do people really fall for the fake FBI crap.” Dean stared at her harshly, “And just who are you?” You gulped, “I’m the faerie that knocked you on your ass. So what do you really think it is. And I swear it wasn’t me. I’ve been sitting here trying to figure out how to get this gigantic shaped monster out of my head.”

Sam looked at you, “Why am I a monster?” You sighed, “Because every night before bed, mom would tell us if we didn’t hurry to bed and stay there the Winchesters would get us. And then one day a Winchester showed up at our home. Mom told us to run and hide. See me and my twin sister Rayia are light and dark. We’re the only things keeping chaos from running loose. If anything happens to us chaos roams free. So we hid in the doorway between the fae world and the human world, and we watched as the Winchester slaughtered our mother. Our mother whose only crime was she was a faerie.” Sam sighed, he remembered his dad telling that story, he had to have a special knife. He looked at you, “Look I’m sorry for what my father did, but that’s not us.” Dean looked at Sam, “Screw that Sammy. Kill all these winged freaks. Did you forget she was torturing someone earlier?” Sam sighed, “Maybe she had a reason?” You shrugged your shoulders, “I usually stick to demons, or people on Death’s list, but today human’s were generally pissing me off.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ok you can’t do that. Don’t do that anymore and we’ll have no problems with the other two.” You stood on your tippy toes on the picnic table and kissed him. His eyes went wide, “What was that for?” You blushed, “Um nothing. I, um, yeah.” Then you disappeared.


	2. True Love (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

You stood in front of your sister. Pacing back and forth. “Y/N stop pacing you’re making me dizzy.” You plopped down in the chair and sighed. Your sister looked at you, “Now what’s the matter Y/N?” You sighed again, “I kissed him Rayia.” Your sister glared at you, “You kissed who Y/N?” You sighed heavily. “Sam Winchester.” She looked at you, “Oh my Chuck, Y/N. Why would you do that?” You stood up, “Because Rayia I was in a park and he started talking to me about some stupid case and he looked so good. And he smelt so good. Oh and he’s my SOULMATE.”

Your sister looked at you. “But Y/N he’s a Winchester.” You turned and headed for the door, “Yeah I know Rayia, but maybe they’re not all like the one that killed mom.” Your sister grabbed your arm, “Y/N what about the stories mom used to tell us about them before bed?” You sighed, “Those were just stories meant to scare us into bed Ray.” Your sister let go of your arm, “We’re not the only things they kill. They’re monsters Y/N.” You turned on her, “Get to know them before you judge them Ray. Have you even given them a chance?” Your sister looked at you, “Why would I do that? So they can slaughter me the way their father slaughter mom?” You rolled your eyes as you walked out of the room.

You stood in front of the motel door and sighed before you knocked. Sam opened the door, “Well hello Y/N.” You smiled up at him, “Mind if I come in?” Sam stepped back, “Not at all. Dean is at the bar. It’s just me.” You raised your eyebrows, “Oh really.” Sam shut the door behind you, “What’s on your mind? And what was that kiss about at the park?” You looked into his eyes, “I like you Sam. I mean really like you. I can’t stop thinking about you.” Sam leaned down and kissed you, “I really like you too Y/N.” You kissed him back and ran your fingers through his hair.

Sam picked you up and laid you on the bed then removed your shirt and bra. He kissed you hungrily before nipping down your jawline to your neck. Once he got to your neck he bit down hard. You moaned and squirmed. He continued kissing and nipping down your body until he got to your breast. Then he took a nipple into his mouth hungrily, as his hand continued down your body. Once his hand reached your pants he started to unbutton them, then he moved away to remove your pants and panties. You kicked off your boots. He kissed up your legs biting gently as he reached your inner thigh.

He spread your legs wider as he knelt between them. His tongue darted between your folds to find your clit and you bucked your hips up into him as your hands went to his hair. You tugged on his hair, arched your back and moaned out his name as he inserted two fingers deep inside of you and started pumping. His tongue circled your clit and his fingers hit your g-spot sending you over the edge. You spilled your juices all over his fingers and he licked you clean. Then he leant back on his haunches, “Mmmm, Y/N you taste like cinnamon and honey.”

You blushed, “Thank you Sammy. I think you’re wearing too much.” He chuckled, “Maybe you should help me fix that?” You crawled to the edge of the bed then stood on your knees kissing him as you took his plaid shirt off. Then you started lifting his undershirt off and he lifted his arms to help you. You kissed down his chest until you got to his pants. Then you unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He stepped out of his boots, then he pulled down his pants and boxers and stepped out of those releasing his enormous cock. You licked your lips and smiled up at him, he smiled back.

You grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before taking him as far as you could into your mouth. He gasped out as he grabbed a handful of Y/H/C and pulled tight, “Oh my God Y/N.” You licked a circle around the tip of his cock then started bobbing up and down on his shaft as you played with his balls. You licked his tip a few more times before he was pulling you off with a popping sound, “I want to come inside of you Y/N.”

He pushed you back onto the bed and lined up with your entrance. Then he rammed inside you stilling to give you a chance to adjust to his enormous size filling you up. You gasped as you pulled him closer. You’d never felt so full before. It took you a few seconds but finally you bucked your hips up into his signally you were ready. He took the clue and pulled all the way out then rammed back in. He picked a fast pace and you scratched down his back. He bit your neck again hard and you moaned louder. You felt a familiar feeling in your stomach, “Sammy I’m gonna come.” He moved his hand between your bodies and found your clit. It only took a few circles and a few pumps before the both of you were spilling your juices. You clung onto each other as you came down from your highs. He rolled off of you, “Wow that was great.” You smiled at him, “Yeah it was.”

Dean busted into the room, “What the hell Sammy. You had sex with the winged freak?” He smiled at his big brother, “I know! Isn’t it Great!” Dean glared at him, “Isn’t it great? No Sammy it’s not great. We should be killing her, not sticking body parts into her.” He smirked, “Come on Dean, she’s got some pretty nice body parts.” Dean sighed, “I don’t care how nice her body parts are. You keep yours out of them.” You sat up, “You do know that I’m literally sitting right here.” Dean turned on you, “I don’t give a fuck where you are. You keep your faerie paws off of my brother.” You smirked, “Kinda hard to do when he’s my soulmate Dean-o. Guess you’re just gonna have to get used to me being around.” Dean threw his arms up in the air, “Son of a bitch.”


	3. True Love (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

You were sitting with them in the bunker, helping them with a case. When you felt a little faint, so you took out your angel blood pills that you kept in a tic tac container. The blood that you needed to stay alive. You took out two and popped them in your mouth. Dean looked at you, “Hey can I have some tic tacs?” You smiled, “No.” Dean frowned, “Fine, but you know sharing is caring right?” You frowned and looked at him, “Sorry Dean. These are special tic tacs and they’re very hard to get.” Dean grabbed them out of your hand, “They’re just regular white tic tacs Y/N.” Then he popped a few in his mouth, “Um, Y/N what the fuck is wrong with your tic tacs? They kinda taste like blood, but not human blood.” You reached for the tic tacs and swallowed hard, “There’s an interesting story behind that.”

Sam walked over to you, “Baby are you addicted to angel blood. Because if you are we can help you kick it. I mean Dean helped me kick my demon blood addiction.” You rolled your eyes then laughed, “It’s not an addiction Sam. It’s how I stay alive. I need angel blood to stay alive and Ray needs demon blood. The joys of being light and dark.” Sam shook his head, “No I won’t believe it. You could quit if you wanted to.” You laughed, “Fine Sammy try it. See how far I can truly go without, but you better have an angel on standby. Cause I’m gonna have to drain em to come back. Here take em.” You handed the pills to same and walked out of the room. Sam took the pills and put them in his pocket, “Do you think this is a bad idea Dean?” Dean shrugged, “I think you could be killing your girlfriend dude.”

Sam sighed as he laid down next to you, “Are you okay baby?” You rolled over and kissed him, “Of course I am baby. I’m just peachy.” He smiled, “Good. It’s only been half a day you know.” You smiled back, “I know. I know. It takes longer than that you know.” He sighed, “How bad is this going to get?” You laid your head on his chest, “That all depends on you Sammy.” He stroked your back, “This can’t really kill you though can it?” You frowned, “On the contrary my love. It’s the only thing that can.” He swallowed hard. He still didn’t want to believe it.

One week later you walked into the kitchen and collapsed. Sam barely caught you before you hit the floor, “Y/N, Y/N, wake up.” You whimpered as you tried to open your eyes, “Sammy is that you.” He kissed you softly on the forehead, “It’s ok baby I’m right here.” You closed your eyes and laid your head on his chest as he carried you off to yalls room.

A month later and you were so pale and weak that you couldn’t get out of bed. That’s when the storms started. Dean came from outside soaking wet, “Sammy was it supposed to storm today?” Sam looked up from where he was researching faeries, “Um….No I don’t think it was. Why are you soaked?” Dean rolled his eyes, “Because there’s a huge fucking storm going on out there.” Sam opened up the weather radar on his phone and it showed nothing, “Dean that’s impossible.” Dean drug him outside to show him the storm, “Still think it’s impossible Sammy?” They turned and walked back in. Once they got to the library they saw Gabriel waiting for them, “What have you done to my kitten, boys.”

Sam glared at Gabe, “She’s not yours anymore.” Gabe brushed him off, “Now is not the time to fight. What have you done to Y/N?” Sam looked down at his feet, “I haven’t done anything to her.” Gabe glared at him, “Take me to her NOW Sammy!” Sam sighed and took Gabe to you, “Here she is Gabe.” Gabe took one look at you and sighed, “Dammit Y/N what have you done. I can’t believe you tried this again. I thought you learned your lesson the last time.” Sam looked at Gabe, “She’s done this before?” Gabe nodded, “Yeah when she was five. She felt bad for feeding off of us. So I created the pills that look like tic tacs. You do realize she’s almost dead right?”

Sam gulped, “I was hoping that wasn’t the case. Gabe she didn’t do this. This is my fault. I….I didn’t believe it would actually kill her.” Gabe punched him hard, “Are you a fucking idiot? You can’t starve lightness of the one thing she needs to survive. Stay here. Keep her alive. Do you think you can do that? I’m gonna go gather a fucking angel to drain. Oh and be prepared for the downfall. Cause bud it’s about to get a whole lot scarier out there.” At that he disappeared. Sam laid down next to you on the bed tears starting to form, “I’m so sorry baby. I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have been so stupid. I have your pills maybe they can still help?” He tried giving you a pill but you couldn’t even open you mouth. He kissed your lips as the tears flowed freely. You whimpered from the pain his lips left behind. All you wanted to do was wrap your arms around him and pull him close. But you didn’t have the energy or the strength.

Gabe returned a couple of hours later with an angel named Zack. Gabe walked up to you and smiled, “Y/N this is Zack. He’s volunteered himself to save your life.” Gabe then looked at Zack, “It might take her a minute or two to drink. She’s really weak.” Zack nodded his head then cut his wrist and placed it over your mouth. You opened your mouth slightly to the familiar taste, at first. Then you latched on causing Zack to scream out in pain as you drained him completely. Your eyes shot open showing solid Y/F/C ones and a bright light shot from your body as you dropped Zack’s lifeless body. Gabe looked at the boys, “Well that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you boys later. Enjoy the show. I’m sure it’ll be a whole lot worse this time.” Then he disappeared.


	4. True Love (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

You sat up eyes burning Y/F/C and you smiled at them. You stood up as you wiped the blood from your mouth then looked at Sam, “Still think it’s an addiction?” Sam took your form in and stepped back, “Y/N are you ok?” You shook a little. The pure angel blood rushing through your veins was giving you a surge of power. Making you antsy. You needed out of there. Away from them. You needed to hurt someone or something. It was time to get the energy out.

You smiled at Sam, “Oh Sammy I haven’t felt this good in ages. It’s been nice, but I have to be going. I’ll see you boys around. Do NOT follow me. You will regret it.” Sam looked at you and grabbed for your arm, “Baby, where are you going? Please don’t leave.” You moved away before he could grab you, “Don’t touch me ever again. Do you understand me? You tried to fucking kill me.” Tears started rolling down his face, “Baby I didn’t know that that would happen.” You threw your head back and laughed, “Because you wouldn’t listen to me Sam. I tried to tell you. No I did tell you. And you chose not to listen. I’m done. I’m gone. Catch you on the flipside Winchester.” With that you disappeared.

Sam turned and punched the wall, “Dammit Dean. Why’d you let me do that?” Dean sighed, “Oh no dude. Don’t even try to pass the blame. There was no stopping you on that mission.” Cas popped in between them seeing the dead angel, “What happened to Zack?” Sam looked at his feet, “Y/N needed to drain an angel.” Cas looked at them in horror, “Y/N had to drain an angel?” Sam sighed, “I took her pills. I didn’t know that it would kill her Cas.” Cas glared at him, “This is not good Sam. We have to find her NOW.” Dean looked at Cas, “What’s the big deal. What can such a little faerie do?” Cas sighed, “She can do a lot. And this time she’s a grown woman, not a small child.”

You stood in front of a demon tied to a chair, over a devil’s trap. Well more like cuffed. You’d borrowed the boy’s dungeon. Figured they weren’t using it for it’s full potential. There was a pile of bodies around you. You had killed a least fifty already. All demons, all tortured to death. All right here under the great Winchester’s noses. You giggled slightly before you picked up the potato peeler from your table of torture devices. The demon’s eyes widen, “Look Y/N you don’t have to do this. We….we can make a deal….” He was cut off as you started slowly peeling the skin off his arm. He screamed out loud. You punched him hard in the face, “Shhh! Be quiet, they’ll hear you.”

Dean looked outside, “That storm is getting worse Sammy. Can’t even see an inch in front of you.” Sam sighed, “We need to find her. But where do we look.” Dean rolled his eyes, “How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Your sister popped in in front of them, “Where is my sister?” Sam shrugged, “Honestly we don’t know. And if you don’t know we’re completely fucked.” Rayia sighed, “She’s shut herself off from me. Usually we can communicate to each other through our minds, but she’s shut me out. And this storm. I haven’t seen one this bad since she was five and stopped feeding off the angels.” Sam looked down at his feet. Rayia sighed, “You didn’t. You freaking idgit.”

Crowley was the next one to show up in the bunker. He glared at Rayia, “Where is your psycho bitch of a sister at Ray?” Dean glared at him. “Whoa, whoa. What the fuck is this? Monster convention in the bunker day.” Crowley turned to look at Dean, “Squirrel, Moose, sorry about the invasion, but this is between me and the faerie. Her psycho sister is slaughtering my minions. I’m down at least a hundred and fifty now.” Rayia punched Crowley, “Fuck I was hoping it hadn’t gotten this far yet.” Crowley rubbed his arm, “Bloody Hell was that for?” Sam looked at her, “Gotten how far?” Ray sighed, “She’s torturing demons Sam. When have you known Y/N to torture anything?” Sam silently kicked himself, because he knew it was all his fault. Rayia sighed, “I’m gonna go find Gabe. He’s the only one that could stop her last time.”

You poured holy water over the demon. Who now was completely missing his skin and gagged. He screamed a muffled scream, then started trying to talk. You removed his gag, “Tsk, tsk Mr. Demon. Didn’t your mommy ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” He spat in your face, “You are so dead when my boss finds you. He’s going to rip those pretty little Y/F/C wings off you and make you suffer like you’ve made everyone of us suffer.” You wiped the spit off your face then punched him hard, “You think I’m scared of your boss? I wasn’t scared of Lucifer when I was five and I’m not scared of your ex crossroads demon boss now. Honey do you not realize that I’m more powerful than God. I’d like to see your pathetic boss try to rip my wings off. He’ll be the next bug in my chair for me to smash.” You reached over to the table and picked up the demon knife your mother had given you and your sister before she died, then you slit his throat and watch the blood run out.

Rayia walked up to Gabe who was sitting in heaven, “Gabriel I need your help. Y/N is torturing again.” Gabe looked at Ray and smiled, “I know. I’ve been watching. You know I think she’s gotten better this time. Way more blood being spilled. Oh and the way she toys with them. Ray you would be so proud.” Ray slapped him, “Dammit Gabe if you knew why haven’t you done anything to stop it.” He grabbed his cheek, “Oh that’s simple Sugar. I can’t stop her this time. I’m not her soulmate.” Ray sighed, “Then how were you able to stop her last time?” Gabe smiled, “She was to young to have a soulmate then, so the rule didn’t matter. But now, now it does. Sammy has to do it this time. As much as I want kitten to be mine, it just wasn’t in the cards for us. Now go stop her before it’s too late. She’s in the bunker.”

Rayia appeared back in front of Dean, Sam, and Crowley. Sam looked at her, “Well where’s Gabe?” Ray sighed, “He’s not coming. He can’t help this time. He can’t stop her. It has to be her soulmate.” Dean glared at Ray, “Then how did he manage to do it last time?” Ray rolled her eyes, “Because she was five genius too young for the soulmate rule to matter.” Ray turned to Sam, “Sam you have to do it. And I’m not going to lie it’s going to be extremely dangerous. She could turn on you.” Sam swallowed hard, “I understand. I’m ready.” Dean looked at his little brother, “No way you’re doing this alone.” Sam nodded.

You had another demon cuffed to the chair when Dean walked into the room, “You know I never would have thought to look in OUR DUNGEON!” You turned to look at Dean calmly putting the knife down that you had just been using on the demon, “Now, now Dean there’s no reason to be so angry. I was merely borrowing it. It’s not like yall use it properly.” Dean glanced at all the dead bodies, “Did you even try to save the meat suits?” You threw your head back and laughed, “Why would I do that Dean-o? They were weak. They would have just ended up right back here.” You picked up the ice pick from the table and lunged for Dean, before you felt Sam’s strong arms wrap around you, “That’s enough Y/N. It’s over.” You growled as your eyes turned a solid Y/F/C.

You sat in a special cage that they had gotten from Gabe. A cage that God had made the last time this happen. One built to hold faeries. Sam paced the floor, “Ok so what does it take to actually cure her. Obviously it’s not true love’s kiss, cause I’ve tried that.” Rayia looked at the group, “We need some demon blood. Some fresh demon blood. Her problem is she’s got pure lightness in her with nothing to balance it out. So now she needs a cup of demons blood to even it all out.” Crowley stands up, “Bloody Hell. Give me a cup. I’ll bleed in it if it’ll stop her reign of terror.” Sam sighed, “How can we be sure this is going to work?” Ray sighed, “Because I’m her sister. I think I would know.” Sam nodded and stepped aside. Crowley handed you a cup and you downed it then passed out.

You woke up laying in a bed. You looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes, “Hey, Sammy.” He jumped at the sound of your voice, “Baby? You’re awake?” His voice sounded hoarse like he hadn’t slept and he’d been crying. You smiled, “Of course I am. You act like I’ve been out a month or something.” He cleared his throat, “It’s been three months. We thought we’d lost you. We gave you the demon’s blood and bam you were out cold. Ray said that didn’t happen last time. But last time you didn’t use the King of Hell for the demon so we figured that’s what happened.” You rolled your eyes, “Please. He’s just a crossroads demon playing Lucifer while he’s away.” Sam looked at you in shock, “You sure you’re feeling like yourself babe?” You rolled your eyes again, “Yes Sammy. I am. But it doesn’t change my opinion on Crowley. Anyway I’m fine. Now get in this bed and snuggle me mister.” Sam curled up next to you and held you tight.


	5. True Love (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

You sat up in bed. You’d been confined to it for a week now, and it was driving you crazy. You wanted nothing more than to go out and hunt something. But Sam had other plans. He wanted to make sure you were completely healed from the coma. And since there was nothing on how long it took faeries to heal here you were. You picked up a pillow and threw it across the room about the time Sam came in with a tray of food, “Easy tiger. I brought you some food.” You sighed, “I’m not hungry Moosey.” He frowned, “Come on dragonfly. You have to eat something.”

You frowned, “How about no?” He sat the tray down and sat on the bed next to you, “What’s the matter baby?” You laid your head on his shoulder, “I want to go hunting. I’m tired of being stuck in the bunker all the time. I’m a faerie you know. I’m pretty much healed already.” He held you close, “How about no? It’s the pretty much part that has me worried. I just want to make sure you’re one hundred percent before you go back out there.” You sighed, “Fine Sam. Fine” Then you took the tray and started eating.


	6. True Love (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?
> 
> Sam x Reader

You sat in the backseat of the Impala. It’d been two months but finally Sam was letting you hunt again. He turned around and smiled at you, “How are you doing back there babe?” You smiled, “I’m fine Sam. Quit worrying so much.” He reached back and squeezed your knee, “I’m sorry I just don’t want to lose you again.” You sighed, “Sammy, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean smiled at them, “Ok we need to find this demon and get whatever information he has.”

They pulled up to a house in the middle of nowhere. Dean turned the car off, “Ok so Y/N you go in and distract him with you faerie powers and then me and Sam will come in and grab him.” You sighed, “Why do I always have to use my powers. Why can’t yall distract the demon and I trap him?” Dean chuckled, “Because you’re too little. He’ll overpower you.” You growled, “I think you are seriously underestimating me here Dean-o.” Dean got out of the car and looked at you, “Come on kid just do your job and quit busting my balls.” You sighed as you got out of the car, “Fine Dean let’s go.” Sam wrapped you in his arms, “He’ll see you for what you’re truly worth one day.” You leaned into him, “Why can’t he just see it now Sammy?” Sam sighed, “Because babe, he’s hard headed.”

The boys ran into a room that was on fire and the demon was screaming. He was trapped in a Devil’s trap. Sam skidded to a stop, “Y/N what the hell have you done? Make it stop.” You sighed, “What? Why? It’s working.” Dean grabbed you, “You can’t just burn down a house to get a demon to confess.” You waved your hand and the flames went out, “Technically it wasn’t on fire. It was just an illusion. And it worked. He’s trapped in the Devil’s trap.” Dean shook you, “All you had to do was distract him. And why is the Devil’s trap hot pink?”

You pulled away and punched him hard in the jaw, “Don’t ever fucking shake me again. And it’s hot pink because that’s all they had.” Dean scoffed, “What about the can we have in the trunk.” Sam shook his head, “We used the last of that can on Crowley last week.” The demon looked at them, “So are we going to stand around here bickering about the color of paint all night or are we going to get this show on the road?” You snapped your fingers and the demon was on fire. Dean looked at you, “Son of a bitch, Y/N. You can’t just set the bad guy on fire.” You sighed and snapped your fingers again and the fire went out, “Technically it wasn’t on fire. But if he doesn’t tell us what we need to know all these illusions can become real.”

Sam grabbed your shoulder, “Babe calm down. Or go sit in the car.” You glared at him, “What you think I can’t handle it?” Sam just gave you a look that shut you up, “Fine. I’ll just let yall handle it. I won’t torture the little bug.” The demon looked at you, “Aww isn’t that nice of you princess.” You snapped your fingers and he was being stabbed by thousands of daggers and you were floating close to him, “Don’t you ever call me princess. There’s only one person that can do that.” The demon screamed out and Sam wrapped his arms around you, “Y/N stop. Enough, Just go to the car.” You stomped off. They got back into the car and looked at you, “She’s in Texas.” Sam took a closer look at you. You were shaking, “Babe are you ok?” He jumped into the back seat with you and searched for your angel blood pills, “Babe take these NOW!!!!”

You reached out for the pills and dropped them. Then you clung to Sam. He reached down and picked up the pills and put them in your mouth. Then he looked at Dean, “I told you it was to soon for her to be out here.” You swallowed the pills and pulled him closer, “Damn it Sammy don’t talk about me like I’m not sitting right here. I’m fine really.” Dean looked at you from the rearview mirror, “Really you’re fine. You’re shaking like you’re detoxing and you damn near tortured that demon to death. Which is probably why you need those pills right now.” You stuttered, “Shut shut up Dean.”

That’s when there was a loud thunder clap and you smirked. Sam’s head jerked up, “Damn it Dean knock it off. You’re upsetting her.” Dean hit the steering wheel, “So what now I have to watch how I speak to her or she’ll wig out on us. Looks to me like she’s just throwing a fucking temper tantrum.” Lighting strikes and Castiel appeared in the car, “You boys want to tell me what’s going on.” Dean looked over to him, “Yeah the princess in the back seat is throwing a temper tantrum.” Sam slapped Dean in the back of the head, “Knock it off Dean.” He looked at Cas, “I thought she was ready to hunt so we took her with us. She ended up torturing the demon and Dean’s dumbass wouldn’t let it go. So now this is happening.” Cas looked at you, “Ok Y/N you did nothing wrong, now calm down.” You looked up at him and then nodded your head. As soon as it started the storm passed.


	7. True Love (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

You sat in the hotel room in Texas staring at the door. They’d left you here while they went in search of the missing girl. Just in case they ran into another demon. You looked up when you heard someone clear their throat, “Well look at what my boys just went off and left for me to play with.” You gulped, “Who…who are you? Other than some demon.” He laughed, “I’m really shocked that the boys never talk about me. I’m John Winchester kitten. I’m Sam and Dean’s dad.” You stood up to your full height, knowing exactly who he was, “You know I eat demons like you for breakfast right?” He chuckled, “What is some little hunter girl going to do to me?” You threw your head back and laughed evilly as your wings appeared, “Oh Johnny Boy I’m not just some hunter girl. I’m so much more.”

He staggered backwards, “Ok well wasn’t expecting a fucking faerie. This is interesting. Very interesting. What are my boys doing with you hidden out in their room? I taught them to hate you’re filthy little race.” You smirked, “Because I have a problem torturing demons lately and they were worried they’d run into some on their rescue mission. And I know for a fact that it didn’t take on at least one of your boys.” He staggered back again, “There’s no way a pitiful little faerie can be more powerful than a demon.” You laughed evilly again, “Oh Johnny boy. Do you not keep up with things? There’s only two of us left. Twins. One light and one dark. As in lightness and darkness. As in we’re the only things that control chaos. As in me and my sister are more powerful THAN GOD HIMSELF!!!! So I think I can do a lot.” You waved your hand and he was tied to a chair under a devil’s trap.

He looked at you, “So which one are you?” You smiled, “I’m lightness.” He smirked, “Then you can’t do this. Lightness can’t torture.” You smirked, “Unfortunately for you, you’ve caught me on a dark day.” You snapped your fingers and your table was next to you with all your lovely torture devices on it. John’s eyes widen and he stutter, “Oh come on sweetheart you wouldn’t want to hurt….to hurt Daddy now would you?” You chuckled as you picked up the ice pick and sautered towards him, “Oh Johnny Boy you are by no means my Daddy. But you did have a special relationship with my mother.” He smirked, “Oh honey I have special relationships with lots of women.” You stabbed him hard in the arm with the ice pick, “Oh I’m sure you do Johnny Boy.”

He screamed out in pain, “So was your mom as pretty as you?” You cut his face, “No she was prettier. You mean to tell me you don’t remember her?” He screamed out, “Sorry like I said there’s been a lot of women.” You dipped the ice pick in holy water and cut him across the chest with it, “But how many faeries have there been? You killed my mother John. Slaughtered her like she was nothing.” He winched in pain, “Oh so what is this sweetheart, your little payback?” You went back to the table and picked up the salt then turned back to him, “It’s not everyday you get to torture the monster that slaughtered your mother Johnny Boy.” You shoved the salt down his throat, followed by some holy water.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the hotel with the girl. “Um, Dean is that Dad’s truck?” Dean threw the Impala in park, “What the fuck is he doing here? I told him to stay away.” Sam looked at Dean worried, then jumped out of the car running for the door, “SCARLET!!!!” Dean ran after him. Sam reached the door and kicked it in. You jumped and cut John with the ice pick, “Go away Sam this is between me and him. He’s the one that showed up expecting to hurt you and Dean, but found me instead. He asked for everything he’s getting.” Sam wrapped his arms around you, “Scarlet stop, that’s enough.” John looked up at you, “Oh my god, you’re in love. And what makes it better is it’s with my son.” Dean punched him in the face, “Shut up or we’ll set her free again.”

Dean untied John and broke the devil’s trap, “Now go, and this time really don’t come back.” John shook his head, “Now is that any way to talk to your father.” Sam pointed at the door, “Get out. You’re not our father anymore. You’re just some monster wearing his face.” John walked out the door, “Fine have it your way boys. But if I was you I’d keep that faerie of yours on a very short leash. Vile little creatures they are.” Sam glared at him, and you lunged for him causing Sam to tighten his grip, “Get out of here, before I let her kill you.” Sam hugged you tight, once he was long gone, “Are you ok baby.?” You smiled, “I’m fine. See not even shaking. I’m back to normal.” Sam smiled and kissed you passionately, “That’s awesome.” You jumped into his arms and wrapped your legs around his waist kissing him back. He walked you to the bed and laid you down, “I love you so much Dragonfly.” You smiled, “I love you too Moose.”


	8. True Love (Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

The three of you sat in the hotel room somewhere in the middle of nowhere Tennessee. The boys were drinking a beer and you had started on the research. Sam sat down next to you and leaned in to nip at your neck. Dean cleared his throat, “Dude you and Y/N aren’t the only ones in the room.” Sam glanced at him, “Don’t we need more beer?” Dean chuckled, “Nope bought a twenty-four pack, remember, and besides there’s a store on the corner. Still wouldn’t give you enough time to have your way with Y/N on the table there.” You rolled your eyes at Dean, “So classy Dean.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever Y/N look at him, that’s exactly what he wants to do. He wants to put his giant moose paws all over your tiny little body.” You looked over at Sam and acted shocked, “Omg Moosey is this true?” Sam nodded and pawed at your breasts. You looked at Dean, “Maybe I like his giant moose paws all over my tiny little body.” Dean rolled his eyes, “You two are disgusting.” All of the sudden the door was kicked open and there stood John Winchester and two other demons. He smirked, “Here’s Johnny.” You screamed and jumped into Sam’s lap. John laughed, “Oh princess did Daddy scare you?” Sam sat you down gently and stood up putting himself between you and his father. John smirked, “I knew she loved you Sammy. I didn’t think the feeling was mutual. Didn’t I teach you better. I know I didn’t raise you to love a freak like that.” You stiffened and Sam held his hand up, “You barely raised me at all. Dean and Bobby did. So you’re right you didn’t, but they taught me love is about more than what you are.”

John laughed and stepped into the room, “Well if that isn’t a crock of shit. Look step aside boys. We just want the filthy little faerie.” One of the demons laughed, “Even got a roomy cage for her in the back of John’s truck.” Dean chuckled, “Buddy she’s a faerie. She’s more powerful than god. You really think you’re little cage can hold her.” John smirked, “Don’t forget Dean-o I’m the one that killed the pretty little things mother. There’s more than one of those special cages.” You staggered backwards and he laughed, “Not so confident now are you princess.” One of the other demons held up a cage and John nodded to it, “And that there is for if you try to turn into a little ball and float away.”

You waved your hand and flung them all into the wall holding them there, “I will not be your prisoner.” You looked at the boys, “Now would be a good time to run.” Sam glanced back at you, “I’m not leaving you here alone.” You growled and rolled your eyes, “I’m right behind you Sammy just go.” once the boys were gone you slowly backed out of the room, “Well, Johnny Boy, I’d like to say it’s been a pleasure seeing you. But you know it really hasn’t. Nice try though. Keep it up and I’ll introduce you to my over protective sister.” Once you reached the door you sprinted to the impala and jumped in the backseat. Dean sped away.

They pulled up to a hotel a few towns over and parked the impala. Sam went to pay for a room and you and Dean ran across the street to the other hotel to get a room there. Once everyone was settled into the new hotel room you breathed a sigh of relief, “So we’re safe now, right?” Dean sighed, “We won’t be safe until we make it back to the bunker, but we’re safer. I’m gonna go to the diner next door and grab some burgers. You two behave while I’m gone.” You scoffed, “Come on Dean-o it’s us. We’re like the two most well behaved beings ever.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure. I’ve seen the way the two of you have been looking at each other since you got here.”

Once Dean was gone you straddled Sam and kissed him passionately. He kissed you back, “Well hello there Dragonfly.” You smiled at him, “Hello Mooesy. I’ve missed you. How long do you think Dean’s gonna be gone?” Sam started to lift your shirt up, “Right now Dragonfly I honestly don’t care.” You lifted your arms and he finished taking your shirt off tossing it onto the floor. He undid your bra and quickly removed it. You removed his flannel shirt. He took his undershirt off then hungrily took one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked. You clung to him and grinded into him. He grabbed your ass and stood up heading for the bed. He laid you down on the bed and both of you kicked your boots off. He leaned over you and nipped at your neck.

He moved his hand down you body until he reached your belt buckle. He quickly undid it and unbuttoned your pants. His other hand massaged a breast. He moved his fingers under your panties and between your folds to circle your clit, as he bit down hard on your neck. You moaned out and squirmed under him. He kissed down your body taking your nipple into his mouth again. He plunged two fingers deep inside of you and curved them just right hitting your g-spot. You grabbed a handful of his hair and gently tugged. He removed his hand and stood up causing you to whimper. He removed his pants and boxer briefs, his glorious cock standing erect.

He licked his lips and knelt down between your legs. He began kissing up them. He bit down hard once he reached your inner thigh and you arched your back and laced your fingers through his hair. He smirked before darting his tongue through your folds to circle your clit. You screamed out his name as he lapped up your juices hungrily. He reinserted his fingers and began pumping them in and out as he sucked on your clit. You bucked up into him as you moaned out louder. He took his other hand and placed it on your hip to keep you still. You started to feel a familiar feeling raise up in you stomach and before you knew it you were coming all over Sam’s face. He licked you clean then leaned back on his haunches, “Mmmm Dragonfly, I love how you taste like cinnamon and honey.”

You smiled, “It’s my turn Moosey.” He smirked and stood up as you got to your knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. He stood in front of you with his enormous cock fully erect. You licked your lips, grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before taking as much of him into your mouth as you could. Your tongue circled the tip of his cock, then you hallowed out your cheeks and bobbed up and down on his shaft. He reached down and grabbed a handful of your hair. You reached around and cupped his balls as you continued to bob up and down on his cock. He growled and yanked you off his cock, “If you keep that up I’m gonna come now and I’m not ready to come yet Dragonfly.”

He lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist turning and slamming you into the wall. You leaned up kissing him, biting his lower lip, and he lined up with your entrance. You nipped at his neck and he rammed inside you causing you to gasp out. He stilled giving you a moment to adjust to him completely filling you up. You looked into his beautiful hazel eyes then bucked into his hips letting him know you were ready. He took the hint and pulled all the way out then rammed back inside you again. He leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, as he continued to ram in and out of you. You moaned out as you bit your lower lip and scratched down his back. You started feeling that familiar feeling again, “Moosey….I’m….gonna….come.” He smirked and rammed into you harder, “Me too Dragonfly.” Dean came in about the time both of you came undone, “Sorry it took so long gu….Omg really. Put some damn clothes on. Like I wanna walk into the room and see my brother’s naked ass. Nice tits though Y/N.” You burst out laughing as you clung to Sam coming down from your high. Sam kissed you passionately then looked at Dean, “Perfect timing dude.”

A couple minutes later everyone was dressed and sitting in the hotel room eating. Dean glared at both of you, “Really. What if John and the other demons showed up while I was gone? Hmmm. You both would have been way under protected.” You sighed, “But Dean-o you said we were safe.” Dean rolled his eyes, “No, I said we were safer, not safe. Dad is still out there and he still wants you in one of those cages. Don’t think he really likes being tortured. So here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna get back in baby and we’re gonna haul ass to the bunker.” You smiled and looked at Sam, “That sounds like a perfect plan Dean-o. We’ll deal with Johnny Boy later.” Dean rolled his eyes. He was going to need his headphones when they got home.


	9. True Love (Part 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

The three of ya’ll had gotten home late at night. Then in the morning had found the fridge and pantry empty. So the boys went off on a supply run, cause how Dean put it, “He was tired of looking at your stupid tiny girl face and just needed some fucking brother time.” So here you were walking alone in the sunshine, in an open field through the sunflowers next to the bunker. John smirked, “Perfect boys. She’s oblivious to anything around her. It’s the same way I caught her mother.” They nodded, “So what do you want us to do boss?” He smirked, “You two come up on her sides in case she runs. I’ll grab her from behind.”

You’d stopped a second to watch a honey bee’s path. Something you’re sister had never understood. She never understood how you could get so lost in nature. You didn’t even see the men gathering around you. Didn’t know there was anyone there until he wrapped his arms around you then poofed away with you. You looked around only to realize you were in a cage, in the back of a truck, staring at John Winchester. You rolled your eyes, “Oh look you won. To bad you’re trapped now too. Guess you want a prize.” He smirked, “As a matter of fact I do. Last faerie I had in here gave me on. ‘Please sir I’ll do anything just don’t hurt me I got two wee little girl to raise.’ If ya’ll were the last three and you girls were five when I killed your mother who raised you.”

You stiffened, “I was being sarcastic. And what business is it of yours? You obviously didn’t care. You were just killing another monster right!!” He cleared his throat, “You’re right. I was being sarcastic.” The other demons got there and let John out of the cage. They threw a tarp over the cage and drove off right before Sam and Dean got back to the bunker. Sam ran into the bunker arms full of groceries, “Y/N I got you that stuff you like. Y/N?” Dean walked in behind him with the rest of the groceries, “Dude was bro time that bad?” Sam rolled his eyes, “No, but we left her here, alone, and dad is still out there.” Dean picked a note up from the table, “She’s spending time with nature in the field by the bunker.” Sam gave him a weird look.” Dean showed him the note, “Dude that’s the way your tiny little girlfriend worded it not me. Let’s put this stuff up then we’ll go get her.” Sam glanced at Dean, “I didn’t see her when we were coming back.” Dean rolled his eyes as he was putting stuff away, “Yeah she’s soooo tiny the sunflowers ate her Dude.”

After they finished putting everything away they headed to the field. They looked everywhere and couldn’t find you. Sam glared at Dean, “Dean smiled, “I didn’t really mean it about the sunflowers man . I was being sarcastic.” Sam glared. “Where is my Dragonfly?” Dean looked down at his feet, “I….I don’t know Sammy. Use your soulmate powers. It’s gotta be good for something right.” Rayia popped in next to them, “What’s going on here boys?” Dean shrugged, “Not really sure. Y/N is missing.” Sam clenched his fist, “Really Dean are you gonna act like you don’t know who has her?”


	10. True Love (Part 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

You kicked and screamed in the cage as they brought you into hell. John hit the cage, “Watch it in there, kitten. Don’t want you hurting yourself.” You spat in his face, “Come on Johnny Boy. Come back in the cage with me. I wanna play.” He wiped the spit away, then laughed, “I’m sorry sweetheart, but I think we have different terms for playing.” You kicked at the cage, “Gah let me out of here or….” He chuckled cutting you off, “Or you’ll what glare me to death. You can’t do nothing in that cage. You’re completely powerless. Just the way I like my faeries.” One of the demons got close enough for you to grab the gun he had in his belt band. You aimed it at John and fired, shooting him in the arm. He turned around, “Where the fuck did she get the gun guys?” They pointed at each other and with a snap of his fingers they were both gone. He smirked, “It’s so hard to find good help these days. Come on princess give Daddy the gun.”

Sam sat in the Impala, impatiently honking the horn. Dean flung the door open, “Dude cut it out. It’s annoying.” Sam sighed, “Whatever Dude you’re taking to long let’s go.” Dean sighed, “Look I know you want to get your tiny little girlfriend back, but we need weapons to do that. That’s what was taking me so long.” Sam sighed, “Ok are you done now. Can we go.” Dean slid behind the wheel. “We’ll find her Sammy. She’s gonna be ok. She’s a fighter just remember that.” Sam wiped a tear away, “Dean thanks, but she’s in a cage that renders her powerless.” Cas appeared in the car, “Dean what’s the matter. You’ve been praying to me the last hour about some girl you love.” Dean scoffed, “Cas no you heard me wrong. I said the girl Sam loves.” Cas cleared his throat, “Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”

Crowley laid in bed with Rayia, “Don’t worry Love we’ll find your sister. And I’ll take care of the Winchesters later for not telling you who has her.” She sat up, “But leprechaun she could be hurt right now. She could need me.” Crowley wrapped her in his arms, “It’s ok Love. If she needed you she’d call out to you now wouldn’t she?” She nodded her head, “I guess you’re right leprechaun.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head right before he heard a gunshot. He stood up snapping his fingers to get dressed, “You stay here, Love.” He turned and left the room.

You fired the gun at John again this time hitting him in the leg, “How about no Daddy. I’m keeping this gun. Why don’t you come and get it.” John screamed out, “Oh you’re being a bad kitty. I’m gonna have to punish you if you don’t stop it princess.” Crowley came into the room, “What the bloody hell is going on in here?” Your head jerked up, “Crowley. If it isn’t my favorite demon. Let me out of this cage.” He looked at John, “What the bloody hell. Keep it down her sister is in Hell right now.” John smirked, “Looks like he doesn’t care about you, princess.” You kicked at the cage, “Damn it Crowley.” Crowley turned and left. John smirked and held up a set of cuffs, “If you promise to be a good girl I’ll let you out of that nasty cage.” You smirked holding the gun, “Those cuffs couldn’t hold me even if you wished really hard.” John smiled evilly, “Look closer sweetheart. Look at what they’re made of. I think they’ll hold you just fine.” You staggered backwards dropping the gun a few inches, “How….how did you get those?” He smiled, “I made them myself. When I saw you I knew I didn’t just want to keep you in that cage.” The sound of his gruff voice sent chills through your body.

Sam looked from Dean to Cas, “You mean to tell me all this fucking time you’ve been pining for her?” Dean rolled his eyes, “It’s not like that Sammy. I didn’t want to fall in love with her, but she’s so beautiful.” Sam punched the dash, “So that’s why you’ve been avoiding calling her anything but tiny.” Dean nodded. Crowley popped into the backseat with Cas, “Moose your beloved fae is in Hell. Whoa what’s going on here. You could cut the tension with a knife.” Cas looked at Crowley, “Dean is in love with Y/N, and Sam is mad about it.” Crowley patted Dean on the back, “Nice one Squirrel.” Dean glared at Crowley, “No not nice one. Just go.”

John opened the cage and smiled at you. A smile that sent a shock straight to your core, “Now i’m coming in there princess and you’re going to hand that gun over.” You backed into the other side of the cage, “Don’t come any closer Johnny Boy.” He smirked, “You’re not sounding so confident there princess. Come on give Daddy the gun and the real fun can start.” You dropped the gun a few more inches as you pressed your legs together trying to stop the arousal, “Step back John.” He quickly moved forward grabbing the gun and pinning you to the cage, “Now that’s a good girl.” You held up your arms, “Ok you got the gun. You can leave now.” He pulled your hair back, and ghosted over your lips. He was so close his lips were almost touching yours, “You really think I just came in here for that gun sweetheart? I could have had that gun anytime I wanted it. This was about you all along.”

You gasped out as he pulled your hair, “You’ll never have me Johnny Boy. I’m Sam’s remember.” He kissed you passionately before pulling away, “Someone should relay that message to your body princess.” You melted into the kiss and whimpered when he pulled away, “Shut up and just take me already Daddy.” He picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed. He snapped his fingers and the both of you were naked. He looked down at you, “Wow Y/N you really are gorgeous. Sam is a very lucky boy. But me, me baby girl. I’m a lucky man.” You reached out for him and he knelt between your legs quickly moving his tongue through your folds to find your clit. As he busied himself with your clit his hand came up to massage your right breast. You arched your back and moaned out loudly. With his other hand he inserted two fingers curving them just right to hit your g-spot. You bucked and reached down to grab his hair. He started pumping in and out of you as he circled your clit and pinched a nipple. You started to feel that familiar feeling raising and before you knew it you were coming all over John. He licked you clean then leaned back on his haunches wiping his face clean, “Mmmm baby girl you taste like honey and vanilla.”

You smiled at him, “So I’ve heard. Now it’s my turn Daddy.” John stood up, “Not this time kitten. I don’t want to wait any longer.” You sighed, “Me neither Daddy.” He smirked at you, “Who’s Daddy’s good little girl?” You smiled up at him, “I am Daddy.” He stroked his enormous cock, “And what does my princess want for being so good?” You whimpered, “I want you Daddy.” He lined up with your entrance and rammed inside, stilling, giving you a second to adjust. You gasped, then looked up into his brown eyes before bucking up into him signaling you were ready. He took the hint, pulled all the way out then rammed back in. You scratched down his back and he bit your neck hard marking you as his. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him closer as he continued slamming into you with a brutal force. You leaned up and kissed him passionately, biting his lower lip. When the familiar feeling started raising again, “Daddy, I’m…gonna….come.” He smirked, “Come for me princess. I wanna hear it.” He moved his hand between your bodies and found your clit. Before you knew it you were coming undone screaming out his name. A few pumps later and John was spilling his essence deep inside of you. He kissed you passionately as the both of you came down from your highs. Then he rolled off you and smiled, “Damn princess. I wasn’t expecting that.” You smiled, “Me either Daddy.” John laughed, “Wasn’t talking about the sex, was talking about the feelings.” You looked at him in shock. He smirked, “Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions? Well I won’t. I love you”

You sat up. You’d felt that way when you first saw him, “John shut up. Don’t say things like that. What about Sammy? He’s my soulmate.” John laughed, “Not according to your mother.” You looked at him blankly, “What are you talking about.” He sighed, “Before I killed her she told me to take care of you, because we were soulmates.” You shook your head, “Then why didn’t my powers work on Sammy? And How come I could use my powers on you?” John smiled, “Ah that princess. That is because angels are dicks.” Your eyes got wide, “Daddy, I got to go. Like yesterday. Sam isn’t going to stop until he finds us, and kills you.” He pulled you close, “You promise me you’re gonna be a good girl and come back to me. That i’m not gonna have to come capture you again.” You smirked, “I don’t know Daddy that could be fun though.” He spanked you, “Don’t make me have to do it. You won’t like it next time.” You shook your head, “Yes Sir.”

You appeared in the back seat of the Impala as it sped down the road. You looked from Sam to Dean, and could sense the tension. You smiled, “Hey guys. Where are we going?” Dean swerved and Sam turned around to look at you, “Y/N, what? How did you get away.” Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah sweetheart how did you manage that one.” You smirked, “I tricked him into letting me out of the cage and once I was out I poofed here.” Sam crawled into the back seat with you and wrapped you into his arms, “I was so worried about you Dragonfly. I thought he was going to kill you. Did he hurt you? Are you ok?” You smiled up at him, “I’m fine Moosey. He didn’t hurt me at all. He took very good care of me. Now let’s just go home and forget all about Johnny Boy.” Sam nodded as Dean did a u-turn.

They were sitting around the bunker when Cas showed back up, “Look ya’ll found Y/N.” You looked up at him, “Oh look if it isn’t my favorite angel. I need to talk to you, alone.” Cas nodded at you and followed you to the kitchen. You glared at him, “You want to tell me what exactly went through that honey bee obsessed brain of yours when you thought it would be a good idea to make Sam my fake soulmate?” Cas shifted nervously, “I just thought that when you found out who it really was you would be devastated.” You sighed, “You’re right I would have been, but that was my choice to make. And now you get to tell Sam about the game you played.” Cas hung his head, “You’re right.” You and Cas walked back into the room with Sam and Dean. Cas looked at Sam, “I’m sorry. You were never meant to have Y/N. She was meant for your father. I was just trying to protect her.” Sam looked at you, “Is this true?” You looked to your feet, “It’s the real way I got out Sam.” Sam turned and punched the wall, “Just leave.”


	11. True Love (Part 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

You looked at him hurt, “Sammy don’t be like this.” He turned on you, “Don’t be like what Y/N? Hurt, betrayed? So quickly you forget me.” You sighed and shifted your weight the hair on your neck moving, revealing the mark John had left there, “It’s not like that at all Sam. I didn’t plan for this to happen.” He scoffed, “So what happened you just tripped and fell into bed with him? Fucking A Y/N he murdered your mother.” You looked down at your feet as your hand went to your neck, “Shut up, that was one time.” Dean laughed, “What was one time sweetheart? You fucking dad or him murdering your mom?” You looked ashamed and mumbled, “Him murdering my mother.” Sam threw his hands up in the air, “Unbelievable. Yeah that’s because once you murder someone you don’t get a second chance Y/N.” You looked up glaring at him, “You don’t think I don’t know that. It was just bad choice of words.” Dean laughed again, “Oh wait. What’s Rayia gonna say when she finds out? She already flipped out when she found out about Sammy and he didn’t do anything.” Rayia popped in next to you, “What’s this talk about me?” Dean pointed to you, “Ask your sister.” She turned and wrapped you into a hug, “Oh my god. Y/N you’re okay. I was so worried about you. Who had you? Where were you?”

You sighed, “You mean Crowley and the boys didn’t tell you? John had me in a faerie cage in hell. Crowley could have saved me, but he walked away.” Your sister’s face switched from relief to pissed and Dean spoke up, “That’s not the whole story Rayia. Go ahead ask her how she got away from the big bad wolf.” Your sister stared at you, “Y/N how did you escape if he had you in a cage.” You shrugged it off, “Does it really matter. I’m here now.” She stepped towards you, “It does to me. Why aren’t you cuddled up with Sam?” You stepped back and once again your hair moved revealing the mark on your neck, “Because I don’t feel like it.” Her eyes narrowed at you, “You’re not telling me something Y/N.” You closed your eyes and wished you were anywhere but there. Wished you were far away from the anger and the hurt. Wished you were in your mother’s arms. When you opened your eyes again, you were staring into the eyes of your mother.


	12. True Love (Part 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

You staggered back, “Momma?” She stepped towards you, “Y/N it’s ok. It’s really me. You called to me. You sounded like you needed me so bad. So I came to you. You’re asleep. You’re dream walking.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around her tight, “I’ve missed you so much Momma.” Your mother hugged you back tighter, “I’ve missed you so much too sweetheart, but you’ve grown into such a great woman. I’ve been watching you.” You pulled away and looked at your feet, “But Momma I betrayed you. I slept with the man that killed you, and I want nothing more than to run back into his arms.” She smiled at you solemnly, “I know sweetheart. That happens with your soulmate. Don’t look so ashamed. I’ve known for along time who your soulmate was. The John back then didn’t understand that not every unknown thing was evil. He was still kinda new to the game sweetie. He was just doing what he thought was right.” You nodded your head, “I know Momma, but how am I supposed to get Ray to understand.”

John showed up in the room to find you passed out on the couch. He glared at each person in the room, “What have you done to my kitten?” Sam stood up, “Your kitten? Pretty sure she was my dragonfly first.” John rolled his eyes, “Really are we going to go there? She chose me son. Let’s move on.” Rayia walked over to John and punched him hard, “You can’t have her. It was just a trick so she could get away from you. You’re too vile for her to ever love.” John laughed, “You sure about that sweetheart.” Rayia stood as tall as her four foot eight inch frame would allow her to, “I’m positive that my sister could never love a low life monster like you.” John stepped towards Rayia, “You’re one insult away from starting a war.” Rayia smirked, “Oh no what’s the matter the great John Winchester can’t handle what on little faerie has to say about him?” John knelt beside you grabbing you, “She’s coming with me. See you around Rayia.” Then both of you were gone.

Rayia turned around and punched the wall, “Where exactly were you guys?” Dean shrugged, “Wasn’t expecting him to take her. Figured if he let her go he was letting her roam free.” Rayia glared at him, “You’re an idiot Winchester. He obviously wants her where he can keep an eye on her. Now I have to find my sister again, and I have a feeling they’re not going to be in hell.” Sam sighed, “Let her go Ray. That’s where she wants to be.” Rayia looked at him wide eyed, “Just because you gave up does not mean I will ever. EVER. Give up on her. See you later Winchesters.” At that she was gone. Dean stared at Sam, “Dude, I know you’re hurting but you’re gonna have to let it go. Let’s just focus on making dad better.” Sam sighed, “So I’m supposed to focus on curing the man that stole my girlfriend.” Dean slumped down into a chair, “Ok sit this one out. I’ll get Cas to help.”

You came to lying on a very comfortable bed and when you turned and looked into his face it was very angry looking. You swallowed hard, “Da….Daddy what’s the matter?” He reached down and stroked your cheek, I Had to come get you princess.” You sighed, “Daddy that….that wasn’t my fault.” He shhed you, “I know baby girl. That’s not why I’m angry. Your bitch sister has a mouth on her doesn’t she?” You nodded your head, “And she really doesn’t like you Daddy. You know the whole killing our mother thing.” He nodded, “But you’ve forgiven me right princess.” You straddled him, “It’s kinda hard not to when all I want to do is kiss you. And Momma paid me a visit when I was asleep. If she can forgive you so can I.” He smiled and leaned up to kiss you, “Just what I wanted to hear baby girl.”

You woke up to loud noises and John grunting. Dean picked up the cuffs, “What are these John. You really did think of everything didn’t you?” He growled, “You leave her the fuck out of this you hear me boy.” You walked out into the living room to see John strapped to a chair over a devil’s trap, and Dean and Cas standing there. You smiled softly, “What’s going on here boys?” Cas turned and looked at you, “Y/N please have a seat.” You shook your head, “Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Dean was behind you forcing you into the chair and cuffing your hands before you even saw him move. You were focused on John whose eyes instantly turned black, “I told you to leave her alone Dean.” Dean shrugged, “She can sit here and watch. At least this way she won’t be in the fucking way and trying to stop it.” Dean looked over to Cas, “You ready for this ?” Cas nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They moved both of you to an abandon church. John was now cuffed to the chair with the demon cuffs over a devil’s trap. They had you off to the side still cuffed. Dean smirked at John as he withdrew blood from his arm and walked towards him, “Hope you’ve enjoyed being a Knight of Hell, because this is where your reign of terror ends.” John smirked, “You sure you can do it son. Pretty sure Sam’s been the only one to successfully pull this off, and it was on you.” Dean stabbed the needle into John’s neck injecting him with the blood, “I got this don’t you worry.” You tried to get up and run to them, but Cas was right there, “Let them do this Y/N.” With each needle it got worse, but the insults became less. Dean injected him with the last one then stepped back, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!” He then slit his palm and placed it against John’s mouth. A white light engulfed John. John blinked, “Why does everyone look so worried.” Dean splashes him with holy water and nothing happens. He nods to Cas who let’s you go.

You ran to John and jumped into his arms, “What did they do to you Daddy?” He catches you and holds you tight, “Whoa baby girl. I’m okay I promise. They cured me. I’m no longer a demon. Think you’d still want me as a human.” You smiled and kissed him passionately, “I want you no matter what Daddy.” He smiled, “Think you can take us home baby girl. I can’t any more.” You nodded your head and the both of you were gone. Cas looked at Dean, “At least it didn’t mess up their relationship.” Dean shrugged, “Is it bad that I was secretly hoping it would send her back into Sammy’s arms.” Cas sighed, “But Dean Sam is not her soulmate. John is. That is never going to happen.” Dean sighed, “I know Cas, but doesn’t mean I can’t hope.” Cas nodded.

When you and John appeared back in your apartment your sister was there, “Hello Rayia.” She glared at you, “Really Y/N. Just like nothing is wrong here. Like you’re not fucking the enemy. The man that murdered mom.” You sighed, “Rayia the way I see it is if mom can forgive him then we should be able to.” She stared at you in shock, “You saw mom.” You nodded your head, “Yesterday when I passed out I dream walked and mom came to me. She confirmed that John is my soulmate, and said she’d forgiven him.” Rayia crossed her arms, “Well good for her, but I will never forgive that man for taking our mother away.” You sighed, “You’re not even gonna give him a chance are you?” John walked up behind you wrapping you in his arms, “It’s okay kitten let her be mad. I was at a bad place when I did what I did, and she needs to hate me. I get that.” You sighed as you leaned back into him, “Okay Daddy.” Rayia stomped her foot and disappeared. Thunder and lightning started.


	13. True Love (Part 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life?

The thunder, lightning and rain had turned to snow and ice. It had been a week now and everything was frozen. And not the normal amount of frozen, especially since it was July. Dean walked in from outside, “Well baby is covered in snow and ice. What the hell is going on here Sammy?” Sam shrugged, “Well it’s chaotic weather it has to be one of the girls, or both of them” Dean nodded, “Then maybe you should call Y/N and see what’s going on.” Sam sighed, “Why do I have to be the one to call her. Can’t you do it?” Dean sighed, “Because you have to move on Sammy. She chose dad. He’s her true soulmate. It’s time to get over it. She didn’t didn’t do it to hurt you.” Sam frowned, “You’re right Dean, but it still hurts.” Dean nodded, “I know Sammy. I know.”

You walked to the soda machines to get something to drink. On your way back you ran into a man with green eyes and a huge scar on his left eye. Long black hair, a beard and extremely long fingernails. “Pardon me ma’am I didn’t see you there. The name is Scar.” You gulped, “Wait like the lion from The Lion King?” He laughed, “No dear that’s just a coincidence. I’m not a lion obviously. Now have you seen any mice running around here.” You looked at him awkwardly, “What do you want with mice?” He laughed, “I’m an exterminator. It’s not like I’m going to eat them dear.” You laughed awkwardly then walked off, “Sorry I haven’t seen any. Guess you’re doing a good job.” You walked back into the room looking confused, “What’s the matter kitten?” You smiled at him, “I think I just ran into Scar from The Lion King.” John laughed, “Sweetheart I highly doubt there is a lion running around out there.” You sighed, “No Daddy it was a human Scar.”

Sam was standing outside trying to work up the nerve to call you. A man with orange hair wearing a leather vest and a white tank top with a tiger tattoo on his right upper arm walked up. “Excuse me sir. Have you seen a child run this way. I’ve seem to have lost my son.” Sam shook his head, “Um no sir, but what’s your name in case I see him.” The man smiled, “Of course. The name is Shere Khan and my son’s name is Mowgli.” Sam stared a him a second, “Wait like from The Jungle Book. Wasn’t Shere Khan a tiger though?” He laughed a chilling laugh, “Don’t be silly dear fellow that is a movie this is real life.” Sam shrugged, “Don’t you think it’s a little cold out here for what you’re wearing?” He laughed, “I’ve always liked my weather cold.” Sam nodded, “Okay then. I’ll let you know if I see your kid.” The man walked off and Sam called you.

Dean walked into the bar. It’d been a rough couple of weeks and he just wanted to have a drink and unwind. He spotted a man sitting at the bar wearing a solid purple suit with purple hair looking very annoyed. Dean sat down next to him and ordered a beer, and a bacon cheeseburger. Once the burger arrived, the man’s tongue darted out like a lizard’s tongue. Dean moved back a little, “Well that’s quite a tongue you got there buddy.” He sounded very annoyed, “Yeah that’s a very tasty smelling dish you have Mr. Winchester.” Dean glared at him, “How do you know who I am?” The man rolled his eyes, “The name is Randall. It’s my job to know who you are. God I really don’t have time for this. Why did she even bring me here?” Dean sighed, “Who are you working for?” Randall sighed, “You’ll find out soon enough.” Then he stood up and walked out the door.

Your phone rang and you picked it up to hear Sam’s voice, “Hello Y/N I think we need to talk.” You sighed. You knew this was coming, “Okay Sammy. I knew we’d have to have this talk eventually.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “No Y/N that’s not what this is about. I’m calling about the weather. And I think I ran into the tiger from The Jungle Book, but in human form.” Your eyes went wide, “What? I ran into Scar from The Lion King. This is not good Sammy. Not good at all.” Sam sighed, “What’s going on Y/N?” It was your turn to pinch the bridge of your nose, “She’s sending everything into chaos Sammy and she’s doing it with Disney villains. Go home and watch the movies so you can help me when I need you. I’ll summon us some friends.” Then you hung up. When Dean got back from the bar Sam was watching The Lion King, “Are you….watching a Disney movie?” Sam sighed, “Yeah, but it’s for research. You should sit down and watch to so we can help Y/N.” Dean scoffed, “I’m not watching no damn Disney movies.”

Sam sighed, “Rayia is pissed about dad and Y/N so she’s unleashing chaos through Disney movie villains.” Dean turned and punched the wall. “Son of a bitch. What is it with these girls?” Sam shrugged, “Who knows. Y/N said she was going to summon some friends, but we should watch these movies to be ready.” Dean sat down next to Sam, Fine I’ll watch. Is there any of these movies with a purple lizard guy named Randall?” Sam sat and thought for a second, “Yeah Monsters Inc. Why do you ask?” Dean sighed, “Because I ran into him at the bar and he called me by name. Looked really annoyed. Like he had better places to be.” Sam nodded, “So what exactly is Y/N plan?” Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. She just told me to watch the movies and she was going to summon some friends to help.” Dean sighed, “Great more cartoon freaks running around. Just what we need.”


	14. True Love (Part 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life.

You hung the phone up and turned to look at John, “This is bad Daddy. She’s really pissed.” He smiled, “It can’t be that bad princess.” You sighed, “Daddy she’s sending the world into chaos and she’s using Disney villians to do it.” He sighed, “How do you know for sure that she’s doing that?” You smiled at him, “That was Sam on the phone. Seems he’s ran into the tiger from The Jungle Book.” He looked at you baffled, “How is that even possible sweetheart.” You sighed, “Daddy we’re the only things keeping this world from chaos and if we chose to bring chaos crashing into this world we can. Using whatever we want to use. Including Disney characters.” He hung his head, “Son of a bitch princess. I didn’t realize yall were so dangerous.” You gulped, “You sure you still want me Daddy.” He was beside you picking you up in a second, “That’s not what that meant at all. I would never give you up. So what’s the next step?”

You smiled, “Now it’s my turn to bring in some friends. Hope you’re ready for this Daddy. It’s about to get really crowded in our room.” He looked into your eyes, “What, why?” You batted your eyes at him, “Well Daddy if she wants to bring the bad guys here then I have to bring the good guys in to battle them right.” He sighed and put you down, “Yeah I guess you’re right, but why do they have to show up in our hotel room.” You stood on your tippy toes and kissed him, “Because Daddy we can’t have them just showing up downtown or outside can we. They’re not exactly gonna look like they belong here you know.” He sighed, “I guess you’re right. I’m going to the bar. This….this is just weird.” You stared at him, “This is weird. John you fight werewolves and vampires for a living, but this is weird.” He moved towards the door, “Y/N I know what I do for a living, but this. This is ten times worse than that.”

You shook your head, “How is this ten times worse?” He sighed and stopped for a second before opening the door, “Because this is a whole new level that I’ve never come to before. Look princess I need some time to wrap my head around this one. Just give me some time.” You sighed, “Fine Daddy, but I don’t have the time to wait for you. This needs to happen now. I’m moving forward with this plan with or without you. So take all the time you need, but I won’t be here when you get back.” He sighed and headed out the door, “I love you baby girl.” You wiped a tear away, “I love you too Daddy.” You sat down on the bed and wept for a brief second. You didn’t want to do this without him. You wiped away the tears then stood up. The storm started outside and within a second Chuck stood in front of you, “Y/N we need your help. The guys she’s summoned are wreaking havoc all over the world.” You sighed and pointed outside, “Pay attention Chuckie. What do you think I’m doing right now? Just starting a storm cause I think it’s fun. I’m bringing in some friends for help. I got this go back to your hiding place so you can be safe and not get your hands dirty.” He sighed, “Do you really think that’s what I do?”

You glared at him, “Yeah that’s what I think you did when my mother died. That’s what I think you do for a lot of things, and that’s what I think you are doing now.” He glared back, “Dean Winchester.” You blinked at him, “What about Dean?” He smirked, “That’s your sister’s soulmate. That’s who you’re gonna need to stop all this. She’s not gonna be how you think she’s gonna be.” You stared at him blankly, “What are you talking about Chuck?” He laughed, “Just remember Snow White from the movie. Good luck Y/N.” You turned and punched the wall, “Son of a bitch.” The weather outside got worse, the lights in the room started flashing then went out. When they came back on there was six men surrounding her, “Um hello boys.” A man with black hair and orange eyes, wearing a leather jacket turned his attention to her, “Well hello pretty thing. Are you the one responsible for bringing us here.” You nodded, “Yes sir that was my doing, I need your guys help. I’m sorry about turning you human, and well making you an adult Mowgli, but um she did the same with them.” Bagheera, “She did the same to who?” You gulped, “See my sister has brought Scar, Shere Khan, and Randall into our world. I need your help to stop them.”

Another man smiled down at you. He had dreads, long nails and was shirtless, “We are of your service little one.” You looked at the others you could tell they were Mowgli, Baloo, Mike and Sulley. They smiled, “We agree.” There was a knock on the door and you went to answer it. You opened the door to see Olaf from Frozen. He smiled up at you and said, “Hi, everyone. I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!” You laughed, “Hi Olaf I wasn’t expecting you.” He laughed, “Always expect the unexpected. May I come in?” You sighed, “No! I mean I would love for you to, but you’d melt and that wouldn’t be much fun for you know would it. Wait let me whip something up.” You snapped your fingers and Olaf had his own snow cloud, “Okay now you can come in.” Olaf walked in and looked at all the other guys, “Hello I’m here to help.” Bagheera looked at him, “How is he supposed to help us little one.” You sighed, “I’ll figure out a way for him to help.”

Sam and Dean were sitting in their hotel waiting for you to call when all of the sudden the room was filled with people. You smiled at Sam, “Well are you ready?” Dean stared at you a second, “Whoa whoa, hold on a second. You just show up here with,” counts how many people are with you, “Six men and a snowman and we’re just supposed to go with you. No questions ask. Y/N’s plan or no plan right. Wrong sister that’s not how the Winchester work.” You sigh, “Dean I’m not expecting you to understand. Hell I’m not even expecting you to go. But I do know this God show up today told me you were her soulmate. Yeah she’s really going to fucking love that one now isn’t she. And that we have a Snow White situation going on. You know girl ate an apple only way to wake her up is with her true love’s kiss. So I’m just trying to save my sister and stop so really fucked up villains from destroying the world with my dream team here. So you can sit on your ass and do nothing or you can get up shut up and save the goddamn day. What’s it gonna be Dean?”

Dean looked at Sam and smirked, “Damn your ex-girlfriend and our new mom is one hard ass. Alright let’s do this. Who all do we have here.” You took at deep breath, “Okay we have, Bagheera, Baloo, Mowgli, Simba, Mike, Sulley, and Olaf.” Sam looked at you, “Why Olaf?” You shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess cause of the weather.” Dean frowned, “Okay so what’s the plan.?” You frowned, “Well I know where she is. I’m pretty sure they’re going to be guarding her by now. They’ve caused their ruckus. So we go in there and the guys do their job. They fight their villains get them back to where they’re supposed to be. We go after Rayia.” Sam nods, “Sounds simple enough.” Dean smiles, “Alright let’s do this.”


	15. True Love (Part 15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life.

You and your team walked up to the entrance to the forest where your sister was. Sam grabbed you close, “Maybe you shouldn’t go. There’s enough of us here that we don’t need you in there.” You rolled your eyes, “Damn it Sam just stop. I’m not fragile. I can do this. And I got eight guys to protect me.” Sam sighed, “You’re right Y/N. I don’t know what came over me.” Simba glanced from you to Sam then back to you, “He’s just trying to protect his mate, little one.” You blushed, “Simba, I’m not his mate. I’m his father’s mate.” Simba bowed his head, “My apologies. It just seemed that he was your mate.” Dean laughed, “Yeah they were mates. Now she’s with our dad. Human world is crazy dude.” Simba nodded his head, “It is not my place to judge, but perhaps he still just wants to keep you safe.” You nodded, “I understand that. But I’m still a faerie I can handle this.” Sam blushed. He was hoping his feelings for you wouldn’t show, “Guys let’s just go.” You nodded, “Yeah Rayia isn’t going to save herself.” Right before you headed into the forest your phone rang. It was John, “Hi Daddy.” John sighed into the phone, “Where are you princess?” You sighed, “I told you I wouldn’t be there when you got back. I have to save her.” You heard him punch the table, “She hates me Y/N. She hates my boys. And you’re going to save her.” You tightened up, “She’s still my sister Daddy.”

He hung up and you growled. Simba and Bagheera instantly looked at you, “What is the matter little one.” You shook your head, “Nothing let’s go. He’s impossible.” Sam grabbed your wrist, “Having second thoughts yet, Dragonfly?” You pulled away, “Sam stop okay just stop. Let’s just go save my sister.” Dean laughs again, “Yeah Sam let her have dad and all his jealousy.” You rolled your eyes. Maybe the Winchester were a bad idea. You walked into a clearing and saw your sister laying on a bed made of ice. You went to run to her, but that’s when Marshmallow from Frozen appeared and you stopped in your tracks. You looked at Sam, “Great now we have this guy.” Then the other guys showed up. Scar looked at you, “Well, well, well if it isn’t my little friend from the hotel.” You gulped, “Well hello Scar. Did you ever find you a mouse to eat?” He laughed, “Perhaps I did love.” You shuddered, “That is so gross. I’ve brought some friends for you boys.” Shere Khan laughed, “Oh yeah dear and just who have you brought.” You whistled and the boys came out of hiding, “Some friends you might know from your worlds.”

Randall staggered backwards, “Mike, Sulley so….so good to see you boys.” Scar growls, “Simba.” Shere Khan laughs, “You brought these loser here to defeat me the first time was just a fluke.” Bagheera lunges at him, “I’ll show you a fluke Shere Khan.” The battle begins. You grab Olaf, “How do we fight Marshmallow?” Olaf shrugs, “Fire?” You nodded, “Okay Olaf stay back.” You walked up to Marshmallow and looked up to him, “Hey ugly.” He turned and growled at you. You held your hands out shooting fire at him. He screamed as he melted into a puddle. One by one they all returned to where they came from. Soon it was just Sam, Dean, Olaf and you. You looked at Olaf and smiled, “Thanks for your help, but it’s time for you to return too.” He smiled back, “Thanks for having me here. It was really fun.” Then he too disappeared. You turned and looked at the boys then your sister, “Well Dean I guess it’s your turn.” Dean nodded and walked to where your sister lay sleeping. He took a deep breath and leaned down and kissed her. Rayia slowly started to wake up. She stretched and looked around.

You ran to her side and hugged her tight, “Rayia I’m so sorry that I made you mad, but you have to stop the snow.” Rayia looked at you puzzled, “What are you talking about Y/N?” You motion around, “All this snow. This is you. You got mad. Made it snow in July. Brought Disney villains into the world and for some reason put yourself into a slumber like snow white. Your true love had to bring you out of it.” Rayia scoffs, “Oh yeah and who’s my true love.” Dean smirks, “You’re looking at him sweetheart.” Rayia shakes her head, “No, no, no, no I refuse. That’s not gonna happen. Not a Winchester Y/N.” She disappears and the snow stops. You look at Dean, “Really did you have to be so damn cocky about it. I’ll go talk to her.” Dean smiles at Sam, “Does she not know me?” Sam laughs, “You think she’d know by now that cocky is all you know.”

You showed up in front of your sister, “Hey Rayia.” She glanced up at you with tears in her eyes, “Hey Y/N.” You wrapped her in your arms, “It’s really not that bad. I promise.” She wiped a tear away, “He’s a fucking Winchester. He’s a monster. You can love however many of them you want, but I will never NEVER love one.” You sighed, “I’m trying my best to be polite, here. I don’t really think you have a choice. He’s your soulmate. You need to quit being a bitch and move on. If mom can get over it you can. And besides it’s not like Dean did anything to us. It was John, and when John did it he didn’t know that there was good and bad evil things. Not that we are evil, but you get what I’m saying. All he knew was supernatural beings were evil. Not hey maybe some supernatural beings are good.” Your sister glared at you, “He still killed our mother.” You sighed, “Oh my god. Rayia move on. You can’t be mad about that forever. Give Dean a chance. Give John a chance. Hell give the Winchester a chance. You might find out that you like them.” She rolled her eyes at you, “If I must.”


	16. True Love (Part 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life.

You were with John on a job. You were keeping watch for him as he tried to crack a safe in this fancy house, “What exactly is the point anyway. I mean what’s in that safe that we need so bad.” He rolled his eyes, “Shhhh.” You glanced back at him, “Come on Daddy you have me in this freaking mansion standing guard for you while you break into that safe. Least you could do is tell me what’s so important about it.” He glared at you, “I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet.” You sighed, “Okay, Okay I’ll just stand here and look pretty then.” He rolled his eyes, “Good I’m almost done. Keep an eye out for the owners of the house.” You rolled your eyes and sighed, “Fine I will, but there’s other things I’d rather be doing with you right now then breaking and entering Johnny.” He fiddled with the safe a couple more seconds then yelled, “I got it.” You whispered, “That’s not being quiet Sir.” He pulled out a bag and a sword grabbed your hand and ran.

Once you got to his truck you smirked, “I don’t think you’re supposed to run with sharp objects Daddy.” He growled, “You’re asking for it today aren’t you missy.” You batted your eyelashes and looked at him innocently, “What are you talking about Daddy? Any way what is that stuff?” He smiled, “Well in the bag is some dragon eyes. And the sword is Excalibur. And before you ask yes that Excalibur.” You stared at him blankly, “But I thought that was just a myth, a story. I didn’t know Arthur was real.” He smirked at you as he squeezed your leg, “Oh he’s real baby girl and we have to keep this sword away from him cause he’s not the hero the stories made him out to be.” You gulped, “Oh so he’s really a bad guy huh.” John nodded as his hand moved further up your leg, “Yeah a really bad guy.” You’d chosen to wear a skirt tonight since there wasn’t going to be any fighting tonight. You sighed as his calloused fingers reached your mound, “D..D..Daddy.” He smirked, “What baby girl.”

You laid your head back on the seat, “D..D..Don’t stop.” He giggled, “Is my kitten wanting something?” You smiled, “Always Daddy.” His fingers slipped through your folds until they found your clit. He started working them in circles, you moaned out loud as you grabbed at his hand holding it in place. He growled and it sent you over the edge. You spilt your essence all over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, “Mmmm, baby girl you taste like vanilla and cinnamon. Feeling better?” You sat on the other side of the truck panting, “Ye….Yeah Daddy.” He smirked, “Okay so let’s get this sword to Bobby so he can put it some place safe.”


	17. True Love (Part 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life.

They got to Bobby’s late at night. You rushed into the house carrying the bag of dragon eyes. John was fast behind you with Excalibur. They got into the house just as another car pulled into the driveway speeding towards the house. John slammed the door and locked it. Grabbing your hand he ran towards the library where Bobby was just now standing up from his desk, “What the hell John.” John skidded to a stop, “Arthur is hot on our trail we have to get this sword out of sight NOW!!!!.” Bobby took the sword from John. You looked at the two men, “Wait what about these damn eyes I’ve been carrying around.” Bobby sighed, “Oh yeah right those. Give them here. You two keep them busy I’ll get rid of these.” You stood ready to fight.

They busted the door down and quickly made their way to you. The taller man smiled down at you, “I’ll give you one chance to run. Then I’ll stomp you like the little bug you are.” You stood your ground and John laughed, “You have no power here without your big bad sword so why don’t you just calmly walk out the door and you won’t be hurt.” Arthur laughed, “I don’t need my power to beat you and take your girlfriend here Winchester.” John stepped in front of you, ‘Like to see you try.” Arthur lunged at John and John swung hitting him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. “Tsk tsk Arthur I don’t think your plan is working very well. You’re already on the ground buddy.” Arthur stood up plotting his next strike. John took the time to knock his legs out from underneath him, “Strike two buddy.” Arthur stood back up, “You win this time Winchester, but I’ll get my sword back and that pretty little girl at your side will be mine.” You scoffed, “I doubt it pretty boy. You are so not my type.” John pulled you close. Arthur left and John put you to bed.

You woke up a couple hours later and headed for the library. You stopped when you heard them talking, “John when are you going to tell that poor girl.” John sighed, “Tell her what.” Bobby rolled his eyes, “That those dragon eyes are one something else and two not even important to this case.” John laughed, “I’ll tell her what’s really in that bag when the time is right Bobby, Probably after this case. Right now it was something to make her feel like she was doing something.” You busted into the library, “Do you want to explain yourself to me John Eric Winchester.” He stood up, “How long have you been standing there?” You crossed your arms around your chest, “Long enough to know you think I’m a child and need something to make me feel important. What’s really in that bag?” He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you close, “You will know soon enough kitten. I promise.” He kissed your forehead and you wrapped your arms around him, “Why can’t I ever stay mad at you.”


	18. True Love (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your sister are the last of the faerie race. The only beings keeping chaos at bay. But what happens when you fall in love with the monster you’ve been warned about your entire life.

You sat on the bed in yet another hotel. Still running from Arthur. You looked up as he walked into the room sighing. You stood up and sauntered over to him, “Tough day Daddy?” He looked down at you, “I managed to get us another day here, but I couldn’t get us any food.” You smiled, “I told you not to worry about the food Daddy. I told you I would handle it.” He smiled, “And I told you it was my job not yours.” You bowed your head, “Then I’ll just take these steaks and taters back.” He grabbed you, “You will do no such thing. How is it that you always get the things we need.” You smiled up at him, “Please sir I don’t have any money and I’m so hungry.” You batted your eyes at him and he frowned, “Damn baby girl I wanna give you all the money in my wallet.” You smiled, “With this face I can do anything.”

He laughed then growled, “Yeah that you can. Now let’s eat so that face can kiss me in the shower.” You smiled, you knew what he really meant. He smiled at you as he pulled out the “dragon eyes” bag. You looked at him, “John why do you have that bag.” He smiled wider, “I told you I would tell you what was in this bag when the time was right. Well I think now is the right time.” He stood up then got down on one knee, “Y/N I love you with all my heart and I know we kinda got off on a bad start with the kidnapping and all.” You tried to stop smiling, but couldn’t. “Would you do the honor of being my wife.” You wiped the happy tears from your eyes, “Omg yes Daddy I-I would love to marry you.” He opened the bag and pulled out a beautiful antique ring and placed it on your finger, “This ring is from england during King Henry the 8th’s reign. Was the ring that he gave to Jane Seymour.”

You slapped him playfully, “You had me carrying my own engagement ring.” He laughed, “I just thought that in the long run it would be funny you know.” You giggled, “So you ready for that shower Daddy.” He growled, “Been ready since I got home baby girl.” He picked you up and carried you to the shower. You giggled, “Then why didn’t you just take me on the spot.” He kissed you passionately, “Had to get through the proposal first princess.” You smiled, “I’m so happy Daddy.”


End file.
